


Ростки предательства

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [13]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Победа на планете Кладовая принесла Возрождённым Из Пепла не только славу и сокровища, но и новые заботы. Магосы мира-кузни Гот поблагодарили капитул за щедрый подарок и предложили сотрудничество. Флориан Дескин по просьбе союзников ведёт воинов на поиски пропавшего исследовательского корабля Адептус Механикус в зловещих Звёздах Упырей.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Ростки предательства

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить своего старого тюремщика.  
Начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Некоторые юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул стал расти за счёт юношей диких племён появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события – всего лишь видение Флориана Дескина. Он увидел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари. Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых, и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Магистр путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Флориан возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь. Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".  
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель.  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти.  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Вместе с Сердцем Льва он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты.  
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых Их Пепла приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.  
Чумные легионы наносят ответный удар. Они отравляют предприятия по производству продуктов питания. Люди гибнут от отравления и оживают в качестве слуг Великого Нечистого. Наступает ночь оживших мертвецов. Количество принесённых в жертву демону измеряется десятками тысяч, и колдовские оковы рассыпаются прахом. Багник вновь приходит в настоящий мир, чтобы распространять заразу и порождать на свет мириады чудовищ.  
Союз космического десанта, ополчения, Астра Милитарум и явившихся на клич Флориана Серых Рыцарей не может справится с мощью нечестивой твари. Лишь в последний миг перед триумфом Хаоса просыпаются дремавшие силы Копья Медлителя, реликвии подаренной Дескину Крестоносцами. Флориан задерживает Багника, а командир союзного ордена, Эллисон Грус, завершает обряд изгнания, начатый Серыми Рыцарями.  
Поиски "Кольца Дорна", артефакта Максима Фабба, знаменитого легионера Имперских Кулаков времён Ереси Гора, приводит капитул в мир под названием Кладовая. На поверхности планеты бушует война между Астра Милитарум и стальными легионами Железных Воинов. Заручившись поддержкой в лице Джорджа Паттона, бывшего генерала второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, и Вольного Клинка Уилла Брауберга, Возрождённые Из Пепла сокрушают врагов и находят артефакт.  
После этой скоротечной войны, капитул заключает договор о военном сотрудничестве с Домом Сепил, куда космические десантники возвращают останки погибшего рыцаря.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было на момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну, которая оканчивается титаническим противостоянием с Великим Нечистым по имени Багник. В ходе последней битвы столичный улей стёрт с лица земли, но чудовище повержено и заточено в незримой тюрьме.  
Губернатор спасённого мира, Жак Ламьер, переименовывает планету и проводит ряд значительных реформ с целью возродить довоенное величие Темницы Багника. Ко всему прочему, теперь планета – вассал Возрождённых Из Пепла, и капитул набирает на ней добровольцев.

583.М36  
Плут и торговка.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются в путешествие, чтобы отыскать драгоценную реликвию - "Кольцо Дорна". Путь приводит их на планету под названием Кладовая. Оказывается, что археологическое открытие собираются совершить не только Возрождённые, но и войска Кузнеца Варпа Гоибния. С помощью старых и новых союзников из числа Астра Милитарум и Квестор Империалис Возрождённым Из Пепла удаётся сокрушить еретиков и завладеть артефактом.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня, покровитель Темницы Багника,  
Сангвиний Брук - боевой брат почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд - адмирал, капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старый Сокол",  
Кевин Браун - кузнец, мастер,  
Дэй Ноф - провидец,  
Сердце Льва - сержант пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Болотная Жаба - знаменосец пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Ленивый Кот - госпитальер пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Птичьи Кости - маршал девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш - охотник и миссионер,  
Лина Кансе - старший канонир "Старого Сокола".

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак - второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд - примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус - капеллан-посланник, секутор, по совместительству командир почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла,  
Тристан Мальдонадо - брат-сержант, по совместительству маршал пятой роты Возрождённых Из Пепла, Войско Ночи,  
Бальтазар Хаак - неофит, по совместительству боевой брат почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов - генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон - сержант 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер - губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна - планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал - демонхост,  
Бафомет - высший демон,  
Тьма - демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье.

Ростки предательства

1  
Удар. Ещё удар. Снопы искр, звонкий лязг, рычание сервоприводов силовых доспехов.  
Глубоко в недрах "Межзвёздного Скитальца" на засыпанном песком ристалище сошлось множество богоподобных воителей, но особенно среди них выделялись двое. Оба в чёрной как ночь броне, с необычным оружием в могучих руках и непоколебимым желанием победить.  
Один сощурил пронзительные зелёные глаза, сплюнул кровь под ноги и забросил алебарду на плечо, другой ответил немигающим пламенным взором оптических имплантатов и медленным танцем копья.  
Поединок исполинов не мог не привлечь внимания, и другие сражающиеся пары нет-нет да поглядывали на кумиров.  
Терминаторы вновь рванулись навстречу друг другу так легко и непринуждённо, будто и не несли на плечах тяжелейшую защиту. Внезапно, буквально за миг до столкновения клинков, копейщик отскочил назад и вбок. Алебарда вонзилась в пол, и красноглазый Ангел Смерти загнал её ещё глубже, наступив ногой. Противник не успел ответить на такой ход и получил тупым концом копья прямо в лоб. Алебардист раскинул руки и рухнул в центре круга.  
– Уже лучше, но советую идти в бой с чем-нибудь попривычнее, – Флориан протянул Эллисону руку и помог подняться.  
Лицо капеллана-секутора уже побагровело от кровоподтёков, но Грус лишь усмехнулся:  
– Ты, видимо, забыл о безбожном прошлом? Нет в вашем арсенале крозиусов!  
– Зато полно топоров на любой вкус.  
Крестоносец отмахнулся, подошёл к алебарде и со скрежетом вытащил её.  
– Я решил, что раз уж потерял одну реликвию, то стоит пользоваться другой. У "Гаргульи", как я понимаю, богатая многовековая история. Даже если алебарду тщательно вычистить, всё равно во рту чувствуешь металлический привкус крови и слышишь зловоние смерти.  
– Не то слово, – магистр прикрепил "Копьё Медлителя" к магнитным зацепкам на спине. – Только со мной она путешествовала... триста двадцать четыре года, а в руках отступников и еретиков "Гаргулья" забирала жизни тысячелетиями.  
Эллисон улыбнулся:  
– Неужели Очернённый не смог высчитать точное число?  
– Он одновременно оценивает своё состояние после боя, раздумывает над вопросом и желает тебе поскорее сдохнуть, чтобы не позорить "Гаргулью" прикосновением кривых рук.  
– Очернённый всегда такой дружелюбный? – капеллан-секутор положил алебарду на плечо и направился к выходу с ристалища.  
– Раньше он звал меня "мешком с костями", – усмехнулся магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла. – Уважение этого Духа Машины нужно заслужить.  
– Зато всегда есть собеседник. Может быть, именно благодаря Очернённому ты и не сгинул во время проклятой одиссеи.  
– Не может быть, а точно! Славная находка, уже не раз благодарил Императора за неё, – Астартес направились в арсенал, чтобы снять снаряжение, почистить и убрать на стойки оружие. – Между тем, а как твоё приобретение?  
Флориан бросил взгляд крупное серебряное кольцо на правой руке Эллисона. Вычеканенное на артефакте окончание "... Рогалу Дорну", которое заметил Дескин, в очередной раз заставило магистра содрогнуться от близости к сокровищу и позавидовать другу.  
Грус вытянул руку и полюбовался драгоценностью.  
– Грех тщеславия стало тяжелее перебарывать, – вздохнул капеллан. – Радует только то, что я даже не помню мига, когда "Кольцо" очутилось на пальце. Я бы не смог сдержать гордость, несмотря ни на какие молитвы.  
Ангелы Смерти добрались до лифта. Бригада рабочих, гружённых ящиками с инструментами, сперва опешила от присутствия великанов, но Флориан приветственно помахал рукой.  
Пусть беженцы Темницы Багника в большинстве не прошли отбор в ряды космического десанта – сказалась ядовитая атмосфера планеты – но Дескин гордился, что ни одного из них не пришлось обращать в сервиторы. Каждому нашли занятие по мере сил и возможностей.  
– После крушения тёмной башни и сражения с оставшейся армией роботов, в подземельях древнего хранилища Адептус Механикус произошло настоящее столпотворение, – начал рассказ магистр. – Все старались пройти проверку на "достойного Имперского Кулака", даже те, кто по геносемени бесконечно далёк от Рогала Дорна. Только после десятков попыток, в которых к кольцу прикасались оголёнными руками и проливали на реликвию кровь, решили вытащить тебя из госпиталя. Мальдонадо, кстати, противился. Наверное, боялся, что ты не переживёшь ещё один перелёт.  
– Да, здорово меня "перековали". Так близко к смерти, как во время схватки с Кузнецом Варпа, я никогда не был. Как и другие мои братья.  
– Как, кстати, Бальтазар? – спросил Дескин.  
– Привыкает, – ответил Грус. – Нас, Кулаков, увечьями не сломать. Тем более, Зоман даровал ему лучшие протезы, которые только нашлись среди запасов аугметики. Хорошо, что Возрождённым искусственные приращения ни к чему.  
– У этого достоинства есть цена, друг.  
– Как и у всего хорошего на свете, – пожал плечами Эллисон. – Так что произошло, когда меня привели к кольцу?  
– Оно стянулось вокруг пальца и прожгло броню. Вряд ли у тебя получится снять кольцо.  
– Приятные оковы, брат, – улыбнулся Грус.  
Космические десантники прошли в мастерскую магоса-ремесленника Зомана. Повсюду царил творческий беспорядок: метались сервиторы с разнообразными, порой противоречивыми, поручениями, грохотали станки, сверкали искры сварки, ящики с трофеями Кладовой лежали сваленными друг на друга. Капитул потребовал у командования Астра Милитарум выдать останки андроидов хаоса и их оружие. Флориан считал подобное решение рискованным, но, к своему удивлению, генерал Дэмиен Баевэр даже спорить не стал и удовлетворил просьбу магистра. Возрождённые Из Пепла получили десятки тысяч побитых, но рабочих единиц вооружения, среди которых часто попадались образцы, созданные ещё во времена Великого Крестового Похода. Не все проходили проверку на одержимость демонами, но арсенал капитула пополнился сотнями драгоценных реликтов наподобие болтеров типа "Умбра" или волкитных разрядников. Зоман работал, не покладая рук и механодендритов.  
Ангелы Смерти прошли к стойкам с силовыми доспехами, и сервиторы освободили космических десантников от непробиваемых оболочек. После братья по оружию подошли к магосу, который раздал поручения подмастерьям и, наконец, подозвал гостей к себе.  
– Здравствуй, Зоман! – сказал Флориан, а Эллисон сотворил знамение аквилы.  
– Приветствую, господа, – техножрец указал рукой на подвешенные на цепях тактические доспехи дредноута, – решили подкинуть мне работёнку?  
– Не в этот раз, друг, – улыбнулся магистр. – Как можешь судить по лицу уважаемого капеллана-секутора, я и царапины не оставил на его броне.  
– Рад слышать, – мигнул имплантатом магос. – Работы и без того выше крыши.  
– Да, так оживлённо здесь не было со времён перевооружения. Ты отдыхай хоть иногда.  
– Флориан, мы вроде бы давно знакомы?! Я давно не человек, мне не нужен ни сон, ни отдых.  
– Удобно, – проговорил Грус и осторожно поднял со стола болтер типа "Фобос".  
– Необходимо, Эллисон. Плоть слаба, – произнёс магос. – Между тем благодарю за возможность прикоснуться к легендарным изделиям марсианских кузниц. На болтере, который вы держите в руках, стоит особая цифровая метка. Она означает, что сам Белизарий Коул руководил сборкой этой партии оружия. Славный мастер. Он для меня такой же святой, как, например, Преторианец Терры для дорнитов. Герой детства и образец для подражания.  
– Кладовая отняла у капитула множество жизней. Возрождённые Из Пепла по праву заслужили награду, – сказал Флориан.  
– Кроме того, – техножрец достал из-за стола стопку бумаги. – Я расшифровал астропатическое послание. – Моя родная мир-кузня впечатлена нашими свершениями и предлагает сотрудничество. Такую возможность упускать нельзя, Флориан!  
– Какие условия ставят техножрецы Гота? – Эллисон опустил старинное оружие обратно на верстак.  
– Они хотят знать, что приключилось с экипажем "Благословенной Шестерни Омниссии" – это корабль эксплоратора Гаспара Риала отправился разведывать новые месторождения полезных ископаемых и пропал среди Звёзд Упырей. Точнее... не пропал... "Шестерня" посылает сигналы чрезвычайного происшествия.  
– Звёзды Упырей. Там и Крестовые Походы пропадают, не то чтобы один единственный корабль, – задумчиво проговорил магистр, почесывая седую щетину на подбородке. – Так или иначе, вызов принят.

2  
Звёзды Упырей – одновременно опасное и манящее место. Здесь свет Астрономикона едва заметен, и во тьме крадутся чужаки, загадочные и опасные для всех путешественников. Однако кроме таинственной угрозы искатели могут наткнуться на миры, подходящие для жизни человека или совершить научные открытия во время исследований новых животных видов, веществ или ископаемых. Флориан считал, что выживание цивилизации в равных долях зависит как от развития уже занятых миров, так и от освоения новых. Без первого нет второго, а без колонизации рано или поздно человечество пожрёт само себя.  
Размышления прервал Акмир Элниш, капитан "Межзвёздного Скитальца".  
– Магистр, теперь "Шестерню" можно разглядеть невооружённым глазом, – Акмир указал рукой на обзорный экран капитанского мостика, который освобождался от давящей защиты железного занавеса.  
Холодное, ярко-голубое сияние W-678 залило всю палубу водами северного моря. На орбите второй планеты звёздной системы Дескин разглядел серебристую точку на фоне зелёного исполина.  
– Никаких изменений? – спросил Флориан.  
– Ничего кроме сигнала бедствия, – ответил Акмир. – Однако корабль постоянно правит курс. Сервиторы так не могут.  
– Когда мы доберемся до "Шестерни"?  
– День пути, магистр.  
– Мы сможем высадиться на борту корабля механикумов?  
Над тактическим столом появилось изображение судна магосов Гота. Лёгкий крейсер класса "Стремление" выглядел так, как будто только-только покинул верфи мира-кузни: ни следа опалин, ни рваных ран от снарядов.  
– Как видите, магистр. "Шестерня" не участвовала в сражении, – произнёс Акмир. – Что они вообще искали в этой глуши?  
– Мир-кузня Гот испытывает нехватку золота и некоторых других полезных ископаемых, – ответил Флориан. – Предыдущее месторождение кто-то успел выработать.  
– Кто бы это мог быть?! – наиграно воскликнул Элниш.  
– Расслабься, Акмир. Будем считать, что техножрецы заранее вложились в развитие капитула.  
– Да благословит их Император за подобную щедрость!  
Магистр кивнул в ответ и направился в собственную келью. Акмир Элниш обладал звериным чутьём, и дурное предчувствие, вызвавшее нервную дрожь, нельзя было не заметить. Флориан Дескин собирался посмотреть в будущее, чтобы понять, к чему ему следует готовить бойцов.

3  
Тёмно-серая ящерица выбралась из воды и оказалась в непонятной и враждебной среде. Обстановка вокруг, даже воздух, отличались от привычного также, как битое стекло от мякоти фрукта. Ящерица хлестала хвостом в судорогах, жабры сжимались и разжимались в агонии, плавники дрожали. Бедное существо испустило последний и, возможно, первый в жизни вскрик, а потом застыло на каменистом берегу. Оно не стремилось к смерти.  
Этот порыв не был глупым. Сотни сородичей ящерицы выбирались из воды вслед за ней, не в силах поступить иначе. Их гнал на сушу не голод и не изменившиеся условия жизни. Зов шёл из тумана, окутавшего побережье. Утробный вой притягивал океанических существ и полностью заглушал инстинкты самосохранения.  
Флориан тоже стоял там на поле безнадёжного боя морских существ за обладание сушей. Тоненькая змейка подползла к Ангелу Смерти и обвила правую ногу. Чёрное кольцо недолго оставалось живым. Только единицы самых упорных и выносливых хрипели, стонали и постепенно привыкали. Дескин отбросил мёртвую змейку и пошёл навстречу туману. С каждым шагом местность вокруг менялась: порывы ветра приносили с собой семена. За мгновения поднимались и опадали деревья и кустарники, похожие на грибы, у воды появилась искусственная насыпь, а в почве образовались глубокие отверстия. Они постоянно расширялись, а холмы над ними приподнимались. Сначала землянки, потом небольшие каменные домики, в которых ютились рептилии с выпученными глазами и голубоватой чешуёй.  
Мгла спала. Огромный город раскинулся вокруг Флориана. Высокие шпили опирались на сваи, погруженные в тёмные воды океана. Рыболюды – как окрестил их Флориан – плыли по "улицам" и ловко выпрыгивали прямо внутрь вытянутых жилищ. Зов, который когда-то вытащил предков этих существ из океана, теперь не скрывался среди непроглядных серых туч. Он гремел из шарообразного здания циклопических размеров, чьи выпуклые врата украшали изображения космического бесформенного ужаса с пронзительным взором бесчисленных глаз. Подступы к храму рыболюды завалили яствами, каменьями и огромными причудливыми раковинами.  
Флориан направился к вратам, чтобы взглянуть на неведомое божество чужаков. Он шёл среди воинов в костяных доспехах, жрецов, чьи обереги перестукивали между собой в бессмысленном нагромождении звуков, простых горожан, которые опустили головы, чтобы не встретиться со страшным вычеканенным изображением на створках дверей. Никто не замечал Ангела Смерти, но точно ощущал незримое присутствие. Дескин понял это по вздёрнутым плавникам рептилий.  
Послышался недовольный рёв. Рыболюды все как одни повалились на ступени в страхе. На Флориана вспышка гнева не произвела никакого впечатления. Он не боялся ни богов, ни демонов, хотя и неоднократно встречался с их могуществом. Магистр отчётливо понимал, как он попал в сновидение и для чего проделал путь. Встреченные образы являлись мороком, отражением в зеркале Варпа, который был всегда и знал всё. Флориан двинулся дальше сквозь богобоязненную толпу. Тела чужаков осыпались прахом, стоило только сверхчеловеку пройти мимо.  
Началась новая эпоха. На этот раз история цивилизации описывалась в обратном порядке. Существа, напоминающие цилиндры с кожаными крыльями, десятками глаз в верхней части и пучком щупалец в нижней, сражались в лучах фиолетовых искусственных звёзд против горбатых ракообразных чудовищ. Страшилища накатывали волна за волной и погибали, испечённые в собственной скорлупе или разорванные сгустками тьмы. Города съёживались до маленьких сёл, те, в свою очередь, зарывались в землю, а кожаные цилиндры рассыпались спорами, заселившими деревья.  
Циклы начинались и заканчивались, народы исчезали и возникали вновь. Единственным связующим звеном оставался туман и храмовая сфера, прикованная к действительности между времён. Флориан достиг божьего дома. Ангел Смерти навалился на створки и встретился с миллионом глаз и распахнутыми зубастыми челюстями.  
– Безумие... – только и успел прошептать космический десантник перед тем, как поток чужих мыслей наполнил его рассудок.  
"Красный, оранжевый, – хохотал бог чужаков. Одно мгновение смех напоминал сбивающий с ног гул водопада, в другое – едва различимую капель моросящего дождя. – Чёрный. Чёрный?! Останови время! Обжигающий свет струится по венам. Разложение! Я вкушаю твой страх! Жизнь из разложения!"  
Флориан растворился в бурной горной реке бреда погибающего божества. Доспехи заржавели и осыпались прахом, конечности вытянулись до горизонта.  
"Горизонтов", – поправил себя Дескин, когда увидел восход тысяч разноцветных светил, к которым он протягивал бесчисленные руки, в попытке сорвать звёзды с небосклона.  
Колдун ещё некоторое время наслаждался расслоением и всеохватностью. Он прыгал через зеркальные витражи и погружался в реки из чистого золота, тонул в аромате палёного мяса и приходил себя на бескрайнем маковом поле.  
В конце концов Флориан собрал себя заново. Не забыл и малейшего кусочка плоти во всех вселенных, оставшихся в памяти сумасшедшего бога. Только убедившись в собственной целости, Дескин покинул мир грёз. Он был готов к проклятой мутации после такого путешествия в Море Душ, но облегчённо вздохнул, когда не обнаружил ни малейшего отклонения.  
После того как магистр упал на колени в собственной кельи и до пробуждения прошло всего полчаса, но Флориану показалось, что минули столетия.  
"Если время способно свести с ума даже бога, стоит ли мне опасаться подобных путешествий?" – Дескин знал ответ на подобный вопрос.  
Однако другого выбора у магистра не было. Возрождённые Из Пепла нуждались в такой жертве.

4  
Сердце Льва встретил Сангвиния в лифте. Сержант относился к новичкам в лучшем случае равнодушно – немногие оставались в живых достаточно долго, чтобы познакомиться – но ученик чародеев хоть и был младше, но уже заслужил звание ветерана.  
– Здравствуй, Сангвиний, – воины поприветствовали друг друга знамениями аквилы.  
– Идёшь к магистру, – как будто сам себе ответил молодой колдун.  
– Читаешь мысли, – усмехнулся Сердце, хотя и не был до конца уверен, угадал Сангвиний или на самом деле пользовался мощью Варпа.  
– Как думаешь, для чего нас позвали?  
– Особые распоряжения. Наш общий отец не первый раз так поступает, – пожал плечами сержант. – Мне такая манера не по душе, но, надо признать, он ещё ни разу не ошибся.  
Лифт остановился. Ангелы Смерти направились в нужную комнату. Сангвиний заметно прихрамывал.  
– Новые конечности полностью приживаются примерно за месяц, – Сердце поднял руки. – Я уже и не вспоминаю о потери.  
– Тоже самое говорят госпитальеры, – кивнул ученик чародеев. – Поскорее бы.  
На пути в келью магистра космические десантники встретили бригаду уборщиков, занятых мытьём полов. Люди в страхе вжались в стены, когда пригляделись к Сердцу Льва. Сержант рыкнул и лязгнул клыками.  
– Только не привыкай, – посоветовал Сангвиний. – Одно дело – слуги капитула, совсем другое – граждане Империума.  
– Рано или поздно ты тоже станешь таким "красавцем", – Сердце прищурил кроваво-красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками.  
"Поговори у меня ещё, сосунок!" – мелькнула полная ярости и гнева мысль.  
"Верно, и когда это произойдёт, я постараюсь не вести себя как идиот", – ответил колдун, не раскрывая рта, а только сверкнув таким же презрительным взглядом.  
Разговор завершился. Однако долго молчать не пришлось. Ангелы Смерти уже добрались до нужного места. Сангвиний постучал. Тут же раздался неестественный, как звон струн электрогитары, звук голосового имплантата магистра.  
– Войдите.  
Космические десантники прошли внутрь, встали по стойке "смирно", дождались команды "вольно" и осмотрели убранство кельи магистра. Удивительно, но даже у новичков личные покои были обставлены богаче. Здесь же лишь кровать, тумба, шкаф, стул и стол с едва горящей лампой.  
– Братья, у меня есть вести, касающиеся вас двоих. Во-первых, Сердце, я перевожу тебя в Войско Дня. Отныне ты – защитник капитула. В награду получаешь мои личные силовые доспехи, последний образец типа "Корвус", который у нас остался. Поздравляю!  
– Благодарю... магистр, – Лев не знал, что думать.  
С одной стороны стать поединщиком на самом деле большая честь. С другой... ветеран, скорее, огорчился.  
– Свободен, боец, – закончил Дескин, и Сердце вышел вон. Колдун перевёл взгляд на ученика. – Для тебя же, Сангвиний, наград нет, но есть предупреждение.  
– Слушаю, магистр.  
– Не приходилось ли тебе ощущать чьё-либо присутствие во время посещения родного племени?  
– Кроме вашей тени?  
– А ты знаешь, когда я наблюдаю? – усмехнулся Флориан.  
– Я привык к вашему оттенку, отражённому в Имматериуме.  
– Молодец, – магистр негромко похлопал в ладоши. – И всё-таки, не замечал ли ты ещё чего-нибудь подозрительного?  
– Да. Такое чувство, что весь мир смотрит на тебя.  
– На W-678 ты почувствуешь схожие ощущения, только приумноженные в десятки раз. Если начнётся головокружение, боль, иное недомогание, то сразу возвращайся на корабль. Это не бегство, а здравый смысл.  
– Есть, магистр! Но как же наши боевые братья?  
– Дэй Ноф поведёт их. По причине мне не до конца ясной, он глух к таинственной силе. Остальные космические десантники пострадают меньше. Только псайкеры рискуют погибнуть.  
– Ясно, магистр. Разрешите идти?  
Сангвиний отправился на десантную палубу, а Сердце Льва выскользнул из соседнего коридора и вновь зашёл в келью.  
– Что-то осталось непонятно, защитник капитула? – спросил Флориан.  
– Ещё раз благодарю за доверие, магистр, – поклонился ветеран Возрождённых, – но ведь меня просто отстранили от командования, так?  
– Не могу врать тебе, Сердце, – спустя несколько мгновений проговорил Дескин. – Ты прав.  
– Но почему?!  
– Ты разве не замечал, что остальные офицера цепляются за подчинённых? В роте Птичьих Костей до сих пор служат его соратники со времён вторжения Бронзовых Хищников Кхорна. Что же до тебя… ещё не было сражения, которое пережил бы хоть один из членов твоего отделения.  
– Выживают сильнейшие! – перед глазами Сердца Льва расцвели багровые пятна. – Слабаки и гроша ломаного не стоят!  
– Ты могучий воин, Сердце. Однако среди новобранцев считается смертным приговором попасть под твоё руководство. Ты слишком увлекаешься в пылу битвы.  
– На войне побеждают бесстрашные, жестокие и беспощадные люди!  
– Ты ещё слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы понять ошибку, Сердце. Видимо, я сплоховал во время твоего обучения.  
Воин с волчьим ликом дрожал от негодования. Он развернулся и уже собирался уйти, когда магистр окликнул его:  
– Я тебя никуда не отпускал. Знаю, невероятно тяжело сражаться со зверем, особенно после преображения, но постарайся остаться человеком. Думай холодной головой. Забудь о собственных желаниях, действуй только во благо капитула, отечества и не позволяй чудовищу хвалиться собственным видом.  
– Магистр... – проскрежетал зубами Сердце, но не успел продолжить.  
– Не перебивай меня! – звон голосового модуля чуть было не оглушил Льва.  
Сколько бы металла ни было в теле Флориана, он оставался человеком с чувствами и пределом терпения. Дескин подождал пару мгновений, чтобы волна гнева схлынула, и продолжил:  
– Прости. Прислушайся к моим советам. Пожалуйста... сын мой.  
– Постараюсь, – тугой ком в горле превратил и без того малопонятную речь ветерана в глухое рычание, – отец.  
Защитник капитула вышел из комнаты и оставил магистра наедине с мыслями.  
"Он, конечно, не послушается, но ничего страшного. Каждому найдётся место в моём замысле".

5  
Возрождённые Из Пепла приготовились к высадке. Зарядили оружие, наладили доспехи, прослушали вводные данные об операции и месте её проведения. Подразделения Даниэла Переса уже побывали на "Шестерне" и выудили всё что только смогли из когитаторов судна механикумов.  
Немые и безвольные скитарии, оставшиеся в охранении, распознали знаки капитула и не стали сопротивляться. На основании полученных сведений, пятая и девятая роты должны были высадиться на руинах шахтерского поселения техножрецов и узнать, какая участь постигла экспедицию Гаспара Риала.  
Однако сначала космические десантники собрались прослушать первую проповедь нового капеллана. Болотная Жаба с многочисленными печатями чистоты на черной броне вышел перед строем воинов. После перелома, полученного во время схватки с Перекованными, он сутулился, но всё равно выглядел превосходно в облачении боевого монаха.  
Жаба растеряно поглядел через плечо на наставника. Эллисон Грус кивнул и молодой капеллан начал:  
– Бог-Император, крепче сожми судьбы наши в деснице Своей! Не помяни грехов наших и укрепи силой Своей! Даруй бодрость разуму и бесстрашие сердцу, а мы, под гордым знаменем, останемся верны до конца! Стань... Стань, – потупился Жаба и в сердцах произнёс ругательство.  
Из рядов десантников раздался смех. Эллисон вздохнул, отцепил латную перчатку и с размаха отвесил Жабе подзатыльник. Будущий капеллан, сгорая от стыда, закончил речь:  
– Стань вождём нашим и сокрушим мы врагов! Да будет воля Твоя, да придёт царствие Твоё. Аминь.  
Капеллан-секутор подхватил эстафету и бросил напоследок:  
– Мой ученик забыл о главном, – кроваво-красные линзы визора сверкнули с вызовом. – Кто бы не повстречался вам там внизу, пусть он познает страх!

6  
Шахтёрское поселение техножрецов встретило Астартес оплавленными и чадящими обломками строительной техники, складскими помещениями с проломленными стенами, внутреннее убранство которых напоминало мясницкие лавки, да внешним обесточенным забором с вратами, выдавленными необъятными корнями громадных деревьев вокруг. Тишина ещё не воцарилась среди руин. Стрекотали пожарища, ревели невидимые десантниками животные, время от времени ветер приносил звук стрельбы.  
– Занять оборону, – прозвучал по воксу приказ Птичьих Костей.  
Опустошители Войска Неба рассредоточились и начали сооружать огневые точки вокруг посадочной площадки, на которую приземлялись "Громовые Ястребы". К тому мигу, как боевая рота Тристана Мальдонадо развернулась в поле, десантники самого молодого маршала Возрождённых Из Пепла уже приготовились отражать атаки неизвестного врага, каким бы грозным он не оказался. Опустошители заняли крыши и даже успели накидать мешки с песком в качестве смехотворного, но всё-таки, укрытия. Кузнецы-подмастерья, приданные девятой роте, развернули напротив сорванных с петель врат орудийные платформы. Сторожевые турели только походили на образцы, созданные в мирах-кузнях, но представляли собой самодельные подобия, собранные из трофейного стрелкового оружия, в котором капитул не испытывал недостатка. Счетверённые тяжёлые болтеры и ракетные установки даже не имели механизма автоматической зарядки или электронного наводчика, но всё равно оставались смертельной угрозой для любого врага.  
– Выдвигаемся, – приказал Мальдонадо по воксу.  
Крестоносец в тактических доспехах дредноута первым ворвался внутрь ближайшего здания. Тристан руководил действенно и точно: разбил роту на три части, каждой дал задание и обязанности на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Мальдонадо даже успел обговорить сценарий отступления, хотя, как считал Сердце, последнее было лишним.  
"Враг, без сомнения, силён, но с Ангелами Смерти ему не тягаться!" – думал защитник капитула, оглядывая трупы механических воителей Адептус Механикус.  
Ударной группе Дэя Нофа, в которую попал Сердце Льва, поручили вновь подать напряжение на ограду. Насколько мог посудить ветеран, тем же делом занимался и неизвестный стрелок, время от времени сотрясая окрестности грохотом выстрелов. Космические десантники пригнулись, растянулись цепочками и, со всей возможной осторожностью, пошли к цели.  
Вскоре стрельба раздалась не только в генераторной.  
– Третья группа, доклад! – прозвучал выкрик Мальдонадо в вокс-приёмнике.  
– Всего лишь взбешённый катафрон, маршал, – ответил капеллан-секутор. – Машину повредили настолько, что она перестала отличать друзей от врагов.  
– Ясно. Продолжить операцию!  
Группа Дэя Нофа достигла электростанции. Стальные створки врат выломили и отбросили в сторону.  
"Недюжинная сила", – присвистнул защитник капитула и крепче сжал рукоятку "Гнева".  
Сердце поддёл носком вырванную дверь.  
"Не показалось", – железный лист провалился в бездонный провал. – "Подкоп?"  
Дэй Ноф осторожно подошёл к краю и посмотрел вниз.  
– Ни следа от работы техники магосов. Как будто земля просто разверзлась.  
Сердце тем временем уже опередил вторую ударную группу и пошёл по мрачному коридору, озаряемому время от времени беспорядочным светом мигающих ламп. Защитник капитула старался не шуметь лишний раз и осмотрительно перешагивал через разорванные останки скитариев. Безмолвные слуги техножрецов до последнего защищали станцию, но враг неумолимо прошёл насквозь и оставил на стенах замысловатую палитру из крови, охлаждающей жидкости и ещё множества химических составов, бегущих по венам в организмах скитариев.  
Вскоре Сердце Льва достиг зала управления, где среди высоких панелей с электроникой ветеран увидел, наконец, мёртвое тело противника. Из помещения, где находился генератор, раздавались хрипы и шум работы какого-то шокового оружия. Однако ветеран не спешил.  
"Похож на ицамнийского лешего", – защитник капитула подошёл ближе к мёртвому телу, – "но есть и что-то орочье!"  
Сердце Льва уже бредил и терял сознание к тому мигу, когда легион подобных чужаков помог сокрушить берсерков у стен крепости-монастыря, но потом, в родных джунглях, он не раз замечал, как крадутся эти существа. Вот только мертвец у ног защитника капитула походил на лешего только древовидной шкурой. В остальном он больше напоминал старого, опытного зеленокожего, который превосходил Ангела Смерти ростом в полтора раза, а весом так и вовсе в два.  
"Не удивительно, что скитариев смяли. Такую махину даже очередью из болтера не пришибёшь!" – подумал Сердце, а потом вошёл в генераторную.  
Следующая картина развернулась перед ветераном: у защитных ограждений перед благословенной Омниссией техникой сошлись двое – скитарий и чудовище со шкурой-корой. Громадный чужак прижал руки металлического воителя к полу и потянулся широкой пастью к горлу жертвы. Рядом среди останков других солдат техножрецов находилось ещё одно существо и зализывало раны на ногах. Именно эта тварь и обратила внимание на гостя первой. Сердце Льва успел выпустить в чудовище половину магазина, перед тем, как оно хоть немного замедлилось.  
– "Вот ведь живучая дрянь!" – защитник капитула обрубил ноги твари, а потом добил её, развалив безволосую голову с острыми вытянутыми ушами, жадными до плоти молекулярными зубьями "Гнева".  
Цепной топор недовольно зачихал, и Сердце стряхнул разъедающую слизь, которая текла в жилах исполина вместо крови.  
Скитарий в то же время выпустил из-за спины механодендрит и ужалил стальным щупальцем зелёного великана в бок. Чудовище взвыло, отпустило киборга и вырвало механодендрит с корнем. Воин Омниссии высвободился и ударил дуговой булавой по бочкообразному торсу исполина. Зашипела обожжённая плоть, в воздухе появился запах костра. Тварь скрючилась так, что скитарий без труда отбросил её в сторону ударами ног в грудь. Слуга техножрецов вскочил, подошёл к поверженному противнику и опустил правую руку к бедру. Конечность раскрылась, и скитарий выхватил оттуда флешеттный бластер. Скитарий воткнул ствол оружия в пасть чудовища, и уже через мгновение леший испустил дух. Сразу после убийства, воин Омниссии повернул ствол бластера на ворвавшихся космических десантников.  
– Тише, тише! – Сердце Льва поднял руки вверх.  
Скитарий тоже попытался что-то сказать, но разорванное горло превратило речь в набор искажённых звуков. Несмотря на тяжёлые ранения, выглядел киборг угрожающе. Крупный, размерами немногим уступающими Ангелу Смерти, проворный, насколько защитник капитула мог судить по увиденному поединку, и смертоносный скитарий носил на плечах чёрный плащ с алым кантом и знаком мира-кузни: святым ликом Бога Машины, венчавшим пирамиду из расколотых черепов самых разнообразных чужаков. Голова киборга представляла собой закрытый клиновидный шлем, который в старину назывался "жабьим", с единственной прорезью визора.  
– Провидец, вы можете прочитать мысли? – спросил Сердце Льва.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Дэй Ноф. – С цифровыми мыслями синтетических мозгов не работаю.  
– Проклятье. А я как назло разговариваю только на готике и на матерном готике, – защитник капитула было опечалился, но потом решение задачи вдруг так ясно возникло в его сознании, что Сердце едва не выронил оружие. – Язык немых ты, часом, не знаешь?  
Скитарий вздрогнул, потом прислонил булаву к ноге, а бластер вновь спрятал в бедро.  
“Назовитесь”, – жестами попросил воин Омниссии.  
"Бруннульф, спасибо за науку!" – Сердце с теплом вспомнил о Волчьем Скауте, который и обучил воспитанников такому способу общения.  
“Воины Императора”, – безмолвно ответил защитник капитула. – “Мы здесь, чтобы помочь”.  
“Уже помогли”, – скитарий прошёл внутрь установки, и вскоре раздался низкий гул работающего генератора.  
Забор вокруг поселения вновь стал опасен даже при малейшем прикосновении, а на сторожевых вышках зажглись мощные фонари. Хотя и не все из этих ламп были целы, но даже немногих хватило, чтобы Птичьи Кости разглядел шевеление в окружающих посёлок джунглях.  
– Братья, враг на подходе, – отправил он сообщение по воксу.  
– Понял тебя. Забираем свидетеля и отступаем, – ответил Дэй Ноф.  
Сердце Льва тем временем "сказал" скитарию:  
“Пора уходить”.  
Воин Омниссии ответил стремительными пассами:  
“Поздно. Они уже здесь”.

7  
Когда джунгли ожили нескончаемым потоком громадных, похожих на орков, тварей, Птичьи Кости поливал снарядами тяжёлого болтера вогнутую полусферу ближайшего радара, откуда, как предположил Ангел Смерти, противник ослепил брата Донована. Комок едкой слизи ударил в шлем космического десантника. Керамит выдержал ядовитую отраву, а вот линзы визора – нет.  
Ещё один плевок поразил маршала в грудь, оставив уродливые разводы и кипящую краску. Птичьи Кости одновременно стрелял короткими очередями и перебирал световые фильтры, пока дух машины доспехов не подсказал нужный, в котором маршал смог различить очертания чудовища. Продолговатая ящерица с перепончатыми крыльями обвила антенну радара и продолжала плеваться кислотой до тех пор, пока Птичьи Кости не разнёс её на куски.  
– Рэй, Чарльз, настройте визоры на спектр 37 и следите за "хамелеонами"! Донован, стреляй по заданному сектору!  
– Я не зги не вижу, брат! – отозвался ослеплённый боец.  
– О, ты не промахнёшься, – пообещал Птичьи Кости, когда разглядел наступающую орду. – Кто ж вас стольких нарожал?!  
Маршал ещё не успел вернуть визор в обычный режим, поэтому вокруг шахтёрского поселения электроника силовых доспехов показывала сплошное оранжевое море. Огневые карточки, составленные Костями со всей тщательностью и точностью, на которую был способен офицер, пошли псу под хвост. Ряды пеших чудовищ и тучи летающих рептилий надвигались так плотно, что достаточно было лишь зажать спусковой крючок и не отпускать, пока жив. Снаряды тяжёлых болтеров градом били по зелёным великанам, но им было мало нескольких попаданий, только длинная очередь повергала леших на землю. С летучими гадами дело обстояло проще, но те резво прыгали и парили с места на место. Только воины с ракетными установками и вовремя поданное напряжение на забор хоть как-то задержало лавину широких пастей, мощных лап и острых когтей.  
– Тристан, отступай к посадочной площадке! Мне её долго не удержать! – прокричал Птичьи Кости, перезаряжая болтер.  
– Буду с минуты на минуту.  
Из джунглей донесся оглушающий рёв, хруст ломающихся ветвей и грохот падающих деревьев. Сразу в нескольких местах забор проломили громадные ящеры, напоминающие орочьих сквигготов.  
– Приоритетная угроза! – воскликнул Птичьи Кости.  
В следующее мгновение приступ сильнейшей головной боли скрутил маршала. И не его одного, как оказалось. Ангелам Смерти пришлось бороться ещё и с оглушающими криками и безумным пением, которое раздавалось в голове. Сквозь кровавую пелену и демонический смех Птичьи Кости продолжил стрелять по наступающим врагам. Однако один ящер уже подобрался слишком близко и протаранил станцию связи, на чьей крыше и находилось отделение маршала. Магосы строили на века, здание не развалилось в облаках пыли и обломков. Громадное чудовище решило повторить удар, попятилось и снова помчалось к цели. На этот раз сокрушить укрепление не дал один единственный герой в тактических доспехах дредноута. Удар громового молота по черепу стал для неистового зверя подобием столкновения со скалой. Многотонная туша застыла мёртвой горой плоти и костей, а Крестоносец уже разбрасывал во все стороны наседающих леших. Тактические отряды Войска Ночи поддерживали командира стрельбой из плазменных ружей и нестерпимым жаром огнемётов.  
– "Громовые Ястребы", поднимайтесь в воздух! – прокричал Птичьи Кости. – Поддержите отступление огнём и сбросьте тросы!  
На крышу взлетел первый леший. Маршал уже перевёл болтер на новую цель, но исполин лишь проревел, когда получил несколько ранений, потом отбросил в сторону оружие и так сильно ударил десантника, что в полёте Птичьи Кости сбил с ног боевых братьев. Опустошители с ракетными установками сорвались со стен прямо в зелёное море, а тварь прижала Птичьи Кости к карнизу, что есть сил размахивая когтями. Маршал чуть не захлебнулся кровью, когда пропустил удар по лицу. Чудовище сорвало левый наплечник и раскусило забрало шлема, едва не подавившись железом. Птичьи Кости выхватил боевой нож, отсёк твари правую кисть и несколько раз ударил по шее. Маршал проткнул толстую кору шкуры и перевернул лешего. Птичьи Кости навалился на клинок и распотрошил тварь. Только тогда она, наконец, сдохла, а маршал выкинул изъеденный кислотой клинок.  
Огневая мощь десантных челноков и сторожевых турелей ненадолго отбросила орду, но битва была проиграна.  
– Отштупаем! – прокричал маршал, закашлявшись – леший разодрал нос и верхнюю челюсть десантника.  
Спаслась только ударная группа Эллисона Груса и большая часть Войска Неба. Перед воинами Тристана Мальдонадо и Дэя Нофа из земли вырвались толстые древесные корни, от которых отслаивались сотни смертоносных побегов. Оставшиеся космические десантники попали в окружение.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла уже отступали из сражений, но бежали первый раз.

8  
Логан Прайс не стыдился работы уборщика. На дне улья приходилось заниматься куда более отвратительными вещами, чтобы не умереть с голода, а на борту "Межзвёздного Скитальца" экипаж кормили мясом каждый день. В обед Логан угощался консервами, которые раньше видел только по телекрану в перерывах между пропагандистскими передачами. К тому же иногда по воскресеньям команда наслаждалась даже не клонированным, а самым настоящим мясом. Такая щедрость кружила голову молодому человеку. Жизнь Логана постепенно налаживалась.  
К слову, войну с еретическим культом Прайс даже не сразу заметил. На дне улья всегда приходилось скрываться и прятаться. После прихода "Колокола" стало лишь больше уродов и озлобленных арбитров, которые стреляли во всё, что движется. Однако война завершилась так, как Логан в самом сладком сне представить не мог.  
Ему дали работу и собственный угол в казарме. Конечно, некоторые Ангелы Смерти пугали юношу – они тоже оказались мерзкими мутантами – и Прайс мог бы и обделаться при встрече с такими чудовищами в тёмном коридоре, но хозяевами они стали неожиданно хорошими: внимательными и добрыми. По крайней мере, предыдущий господин Логана подумывал сделать себе сапоги из кожи молодого человека.  
В общем и целом Прайс благодарил Императора за вытянутый счастливый билет и радовался каждому мгновению на крейсере космического десанта.  
До того мига, как встретил магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Логан как раз заканчивал драить палубу, когда вдруг обнаружил стального великана, грозно оглядывающего уборщика алыми звёздами глазных имплантатов.  
– З-з-здравствуйте, г-господин, – Прайс не знал, как себя вести при встрече с такой важной личностью – в основном он получал задания от обычных людей из экипажа корабля – поэтому рухнул на колени, как когда-то поступал схожим образом перед главарями банд.  
– Встань, Логан Прайс! – прогремел металлический исполин. – Я избрал тебя!  
Мысли перемешались в голове юноши. Он не прошёл отбор ни в охрану флота Возрождённых Из Пепла, ни тем более в Ангелы Смерти. Дали знать о себе хрупкие кости, отравленные смрадом улья лёгкие и подслеповатые глаза.  
– Следуй за мной, парень! – Ангел Смерти повернулся и пошёл прочь.  
Логан бросил швабру и побежал за великаном. Он едва поспевал, хотя космический десантник шёл привычным прогулочным шагом. Вскоре пара добралась до госпиталя. Он опустел, внутри едва различимо гудело оборудование. Прайс тоже иногда убирался в этом помещении и обычно здесь кто-то да был. Логан ощутил тревогу. Вот только слишком поздно.  
Боль опасной бритвой рубанула по нервам. Молодой человек почувствовал холод, хотя какая-то тёплая жидкость заструилась по ногам. Прайс дотронулся до живота и всхлипнул, одновременно от ужаса и отвращения. Он рухнул на плитку пола, обливаясь кровью, и зарыдал. Логан не понимал, за какие грехи его так мучает судьба. Юноша одной рукой придерживал внутренности, которые внезапно стали слишком велики для тела, другой подтягивался и полз к дверям, чтобы спастись.  
– Столько чувств! – донесся мёртвый искусственный возглас мучителя. – Немногие существа во вселенной могут похвастаться таким восприятием окружающего мира. Неудивительно, что демоны так падки на наши души, – Прайс уже не плакал, не хватало сил. – Я выбрал тебя для обряда тёмного колдовства, Логан. К сожалению, я не мог принести в жертву Астартес, хотя они, все как один, готовы к смерти. Всё из-за того, что мы не так ярко ощущаем боль, а страх притуплен медитацией и гипнозом. Эта зловещая пара нужна мне больше всего. – Взор померк, но юноша продолжал ползти, пока рука не нащупала холодный металл бронированного сапога. – Ты умрёшь, чтобы капитул жил и спасал миллионы человеческих жизней. Слабое утешение, но всё-таки оно у тебя есть.  
Перед смертью Логан Прайс почувствовал, что его безвольное тело перевернули на спину и распотрошили.  
Руки Флориана привыкли к цепным мечам или иному оружию, но магистр считал, что со временем освоится в работе со скальпелем. Дескин осмотрел внутренности и прочитал судьбу, выведенную на органах. Он остался недоволен некоторыми неясными знамениями, поэтому продолжил обряд. Магистр разложил на полу части молодого парня: сотворил круг из кишок, а потом уложил органы по соответствующим делениям, описанным в труде Жака Молье. Еретик пользовался антропомантией перед столкновениями с альдари, иного способа обмануть искусных предсказателей он не знал. Чужаки пряли различные судьбы словно на веретене, запутывали слабый разум человеческих пророков и, тем самым, приводили врагов в западню. Однако существовало оружие, сокрушить которое не в силах были даже самые могущественные альдари – чувства людей, которые отчаянно боролись за жизнь или со всеохватным страхом.  
Жертвоприношения помогли последнему магистру Бледных Крестоносцев одолеть надменных чужаков и вызнать тайны прорицателей для одной из глав исследовательского журнала. В проклятом труде скрывалось ещё множество тайн и невероятных открытий, но цена была слишком высокой, и Дескин не желал мараться без значительного повода. Вот только столкновение с разумом целой планеты – родича Ицамны – не оставляло простора для иного действия.  
Колдун поглотил предсмертные переживания и израненную горем душу юноши. Он уже прибегал к такому заклятью в Темнице Багника, но тогда трусливо воспользовался помощью Тьмы. Сейчас магистр действовал самостоятельно, так как боялся, что демонетта рано или поздно скроет часть полученной мощи и освободится, чтобы вновь сеять хаос и разрушения.  
Флориан осмотрел проделанную работу. С больным сердцем юноша прожил бы недолго, да и почки, судя по виду, когда-то пострадали от сильного яда, попавшего в организм с плохой пищей или неочищенной водой, но самое главное – печень была здоровой, а именно от неё, по странной прихоти древних чернокнижников, зависел успех призыва. Дескин посмотрел в Варп и прокричал слова, от которых у свидетелей обряда, если бы такие решили заглянуть в госпиталь в неподходящее время, пошла бы кровь из ушей. Логан Прайс дернулся и в судорогах приподнялся в луже крови.  
– Что ты хочешь получить за душу этого восхитительного мальчишки, колдун? – беспросветная темнота залила место, где некогда находились глаза, а из изогнутых в ухмылке губ показался раздвоенный змеиный язык.  
– На планете под нами бушует стихия. Она – мой враг. Найди путь в логово безумного бога и тогда мы сможем договориться.  
Демон помолчал несколько мгновения, будто бы оглядывая вспоротое туловище оболочки. Потом чудовище резко мотнуло головой и проговорило:  
– Эта стихия сверкает лучащейся силой. Она с лёгкостью меня уничтожит и отправит домой слабым и немощным. Пройдут эпохи, прежде чем я вновь стану могучим.  
– Нет, я отвлеку сущность бури на себя.  
– Клянёшься? – расхохотался демон в теле Логана Прайса.  
– Ты не единственный голодный дух Моря Душ. Можешь уйти. Придёт кто-нибудь более решительный.  
– Ладно-ладно, действуем, – мёртвое тело юноши упало лицом в собственные кишки.  
– Теперь ты не так уж сильно отличаешься от моих предыдущих хозяев. Хорошо, что я не попал в руки какого-нибудь сопляка и чистоплюя, – усмехнулся Очернённый.  
Флориан не ответил и направил всю мощь, чтобы пробить канал между разумом планеты и бесконечными полками выращенных солдат, которые сокрушали Возрождённых Из Пепла. Ответный всплеск психической силы окутал корабли флота. Падали изнеможённые от кровотечения третьего глаза навигаторы, кричали в агонии астропаты, а капитан "Шарлеруа" даже запустил поле Геллера. Однако безумный бог оказался не всесильным. Он не мог одновременно сражаться на орбите и управлять армией.  
Демон возвестил о возвращении гадким смехом.  
– Уговор есть уговор. Сердце древнего в обмен на душу мальчика.  
– Получай, тварь, – Флориан принёс последнюю жертву, и призрачные очертания юноши протянулись обратно к мёртвому телу. Вот только по вытянутым конечностям и раскрытому в беззвучном крике рту призрака можно было сказать, что возвращаться он не желает.  
– С вами приятно иметь дело, мастер. Надеюсь на продолжение сотрудничества. Кстати, меня кличут Бхутом. Запомните прозвище, – улыбнулся демон и покинул настоящее пространство, чтобы позабавиться с новой игрушкой в Имматериуме.  
Флориан получил необходимые сведения и соотнёс их с тем, что узнал во время антропомантии. Дескин со всей возможной чуткостью прикоснулся к разуму Сердца Льва и нашептал последовательность действий, которые должны были привести к победе над одним из самых древних созданий во всей вселенной. Ко всему прочему, от того, заметит ли защитник капитула вмешательство, зависело также и далёкое будущее Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Всё получилось. Магистр остался доволен собой.

9  
Когда отряд Дэя Ноф попал в окружение, Сердце Льва повёл десантников на прорыв. Защитник капитула бесстрашно ринулся на десятки врагов и после скоротечного, остервенелого боя кинулся в погоню за громадным корнём, который и высадил чудовищ прямо перед ударной группой. Повсюду, куда не глянь, вздымались зелёные стены смертельных врагов.  
– Куда?! – крикнул отстающий провидец.  
– Эта дрянь, – Сердце махнул топором вслед извивающемуся корню, – приведёт нас прямо к существу, который управляет зверьми!  
– Откуда ты... – Дэй Ноф замыкал отряд Ангелов Смерти, поэтому отвлёкся на то, чтобы изрезать психосиловым мечом двух налетевших чудовищ, – Откуда ты знаешь, Сердце?!  
Защитник капитула не мог ответить, но что-то неумолимо влекло его глубже под землю.  
– Обратно всё равно уже не выберемся. Там смерть.  
Объяснение не убедило бы провидца, однако в это мгновение скитарий завершил починку вышедшего из строя звукового имплантата. Киборг убрал ремонтный комплект на пояс, запахнул плащ и сказал едва разборчивым из-за шуршания голосом:  
– Библиарий, вероятность правильного суждения боевой единицы с названием "Сердце" достигает девяноста одного процента. Первые столкновения с существами, обозначенными как W-678-2-A35, произошли после пуска промышленных буров. Магос Риал предполагал, что под землёй находится улей или грибница.  
– Помедленнее, – попросил Дэй Ноф. – Назовись, Воин Омниссии, а вы, парни, охраняйте проход!  
Замыкающее отделение космических десантников разбилось надвое: первый ряд припал на колени, второй остался стоять. Фаланга Ангелов Смерти встречала прорывающихся чудовищ сосредоточенными залпами болтеров.  
– Я – Л-0-К, альфа-прим скитарий магоса Риала, командир первой когорты двенадцатой макроклады мира-кузни Гот.  
– Рад знакомству, Л-0-К. Если вы догадывались о природе врага, почему не искали логово?  
– Магос Риал сделал это предположение за двадцать девять минут и семнадцать секунд до насильственной смерти. Боевые единицы врага превосходили макрокладу приблизительно в 115,35 раза, поэтому мы не смогли отстоять лагерь. После боя я остался один. Скрылся, ждал, активизировался только после получения письма от рабочих единиц с "Шестерни".  
– Ясно, – провидец повернулся к десантникам. – Возрождённые Из Пепла, группу ведёт защитник капитула и скитарий, шестое отделение замыкает! Двигаемся быстро, не отвлекаемся, снаряды не бесконечные!  
Гора трупов чудовищ у выхода на поверхность уже мешала новым тварям бежать на фалангу космических десантников, но у последних на самом деле оставалось не больше, чем по одному магазину. Дэй Ноф метнул в пирамиду мертвецов гранату и обрушил потолок туннеля.  
– Всё, обратно пути нет, – проговорил Дэй Ноф. – Вперёд! На смерть!

10  
Возрождённые Из Пепла спускались в бездну. Воздух становился всё более спёртым, тьма кутала отряд непроглядным одеянием и только плоские тарелки грибов на тонких ножках указывали дорогу зловещим изумрудным свечением. Временами ударная группа шла через плотные облака спор, которые словно мотыли слетались на алый огонь линз визоров. Также в туннелях иногда раздавалось утробное рычание, которое вызывало ощущение будто космические десантники находятся внутри ужасающего левиафана. Словно необъятное чудовище проглотило их с лёгкостью и даже не поморщилось.  
– Сенсоры регистрируют движение. Если не уйдём с пути, корни сметут нас, – предупредил киборг.  
– Так и знал, – проскрежетал Дэй Ноф. – Сердце, что сейчас советуют твои внезапно обострившиеся чувства?  
– Уже близко. За мной! – защитник капитула побежал со всех ног.  
Внутренний зверь почуял добычу, рвал и метал в предвкушении. Вот только туннель всё никак не кончался.  
– Здесь! – Сердце Льва достал из раздатчика гранаты и поспешил установить их у стены.  
– Спятил что ли? – Дэй схватил ветерана за плечи, – Ты нас похоронить собрался?!  
– Вероятно, боевая единица "Сердце" обладает псайкерскими способностями, – проговорил скитарий. – За стеной – пустоты.  
– Поразительно! – выдохнул провидец – Видимо, Флориан что-то разглядел в тебе, когда назначал защитником капитула. Я вот кроме мигрени ничего не чувствую.  
Прогремел взрыв, и ударная группа в последний миг успела уйти от корня громадного растения, который перекрыл путь обратно. Возрождённые Из Пепла попали на настоящую аллею, которая состояла из множества невероятно высоких деревьев. На стволах растений пульсировали, словно набухающие почки, десятки тысяч сияющих золотом коконов.  
– Император милостивый! – прошептал Ноф.  
Сердце Льва поразился не меньше провидца. В этом месте созревала армия, которая превосходила в десятки, если не в сотни раз, ту, что задавила Ангелов Смерти в лагере механикумов.  
– Считаю, что стоит игнорировать угрозу рождения нового выводка, – киборг нарушил молчаливое смятение. – Взрывчатки недостаточно, чтобы обрушить хоть один из столбов.  
– Поспешим, – Сердце Льва вытянул руку с болтером на ближайшее растение. – Урожай созрел.  
Коконы лопались. Лешие ещё не успели даже глаза раскрыть в первый раз, а уже собирались покончить с незваными гостями. Ангелы Смерти открыли огонь, первый ряд чудовищ рухнул. Защитник капитула заметил, что маленькие змейки-веточки оплетают и утягивают тела павших под землю. Несмотря на плотный огонь, волна древоподобных существ захлестнула Возрождённых Из Пепла. Взревели цепные мечи и топоры, засверкало силовое оружие, гулко загудела дуговая булава.  
Киборг двигался немногим медленнее Ангела Смерти, и Сердце Льва, которому время от времени удавалось следить за скитарием в пылу сражения, подумал, что скоро такие машины заменят Астартес. Нужен был только последний шаг к техническому прорыву. Взмахи когтистых лап рвали плащ воина Омниссии, но до бронированной оболочки не доставали. В ответ Л-0-К одаривал соперников добрыми ударами булавой, и те, исходя паром, падали изломанные страшными судорогами. Одновременно с увесистыми выпадами, киборг, будто бы даже не глядя, разил леших роём острых как бритва флешетт. Скитарий ловко перезаряжал бластер, вот только запасных магазинов в раскрытом бедре оставалось всё меньше.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла порубили на куски последнее чудовище и оглядели поле боя, окутанное зеленоватой дымкой. Тяжело дыша, Сердце заметил, что агония сотрясала растения вокруг. Они пульсировали с удвоенной частотой, а артерии и вены деревьев раздувались от питательного сока и кое-где даже полопались от давления. Всё новые твари появлялись на свет, чтобы покарать неприятеля. Тощие, недоношенные, но со знакомой ненавистью в зелёных глазах с вертикальными зрачками, существа бросились в атаку.  
– Бегом марш! – приказал Ноф, и Ангелы Смерти поспешили пересечь раскинувшуюся плантацию.  
Сердце Льва задержался на мгновение, чтобы подхватить с мёртвого тела боевого брата болтер, на индикаторе которого застыла отметка в 55 снарядов.  
– Эй, Лок! Держи! – скитарий поймал болтер и перехватил его с той же лёгкостью, с которой держал до этого небольшой флешеттный бластер.  
– Интересная модель, – киборг тотчас же поразил меткими выстрелами бросившихся наперерез колонне чудовищ. – Эффективно. Ересиарх 3-Оман далёко продвинулся в запрещённой науке!  
– Подарок умелому воителю, – крикнул защитник капитула. – При жизни ты наверняка был успешным убийцей. Такие движения не запрограммировать.  
– Боевая единица "Сердце" плохо думает о магосах мира-кузни. На самом деле я была сексуальной блондинкой со склонностью к откровенным поступкам.  
Заявление сначала ошарашило Сердце, но потом тот расхохотался, когда услышал похожие на смех щелчки голосового модуля скитария.  
Ударная группа добралась до конца аллеи и остановилась перед вратами, на котором древние мастера изобразили ни на что непохожее чудовище. Переплетённые капиллярами створки будто бы дышали, как живое существо. Сердце уже видел нечто подобное на корабле друкари, но тамошнее убранство – итог мерзкой работы сумасшедших хирургов, здесь же – естественный рост. Впрочем, Возрождённые Из Пепла пришли не изучать. Они поступили с существом, так же как и с любой другой дверью, которую не получалось открыть. Воин с мелта-ружьём прожёг в створке отверстие достаточное, чтобы мог пройти Астартес.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла ворвались в помещение и предстали перед ползучим ужасом, опутавшим стены, пол и потолок. Щупальца росли из окутанного тьмой и облаками спор бесформенного клубка, который висел в центре тронного зала. Сердце Льва назвал затёмнённую, покрытую слизью пещеру так возвышенно только из-за присутствия мерзкой твари, но потом поправился, глядя на убранство.  
"Скорее, лаборатория".  
У стен висели единственные источники света – пузыри со светящейся золотистой жидкостью. Внутри ёмкостей плавали обнажённые тела: альдари, орки, хруды, скитарии. Если бы Флориан Дескин присутствовал здесь, то заметил бы множество знакомых страшилищ из безумных видений. Рядом с пузырями находились постаменты, которые поросли мхом. Сердце разглядел среди тёмно-зелёной поросли бледные кости. К средоточию зла протянулись два тонких мостика, хотя защитник капитула не мог определить в темноте, вросшие это в землю щупальца или нечто рукотворное.  
– Братья, если не хотите оказаться среди лабораторных образцов, – провидец указал остриём меча на ряды утопленников. – прикончите тварь!  
Космические десантники с диким кличем бросились на врага, но атака мгновенно захлебнулась. Некоторые Астартес рухнули замертво, у других открылось кровотечение, и алые ручейки задорно потянулись из ушей и носов. Истошные крики, которые били по черепной коробке изнутри, оглушили Сердце, но не опрокинули его наземь, как остальных. Лев объяснил себе устойчивость яростью внутреннего зверя, который почуял достойную добычу и уже ничего не видел кроме огромного чудовища.  
Всё бы ничего, но армия леших никуда не пропала и нагнала Возрождённых Из Пепла. Защитник капитула бросился назад, помог подняться оглушённым и возглавил контратаку. Когда тварей удалось выбить обратно на аллею, ветеран крикнул боевым товарищам:  
– Обороняйтесь здесь! Меня психическая зараза не берёт! Отдайте гранаты и держитесь, пока чудовище не сдохнет!  
Спустя несколько секунд Сердце ринулся к цели. Дэй Ноф и Л-0-К поддержали героический порыв. Вокруг воителей из-за сосредоточения невиданного психического потенциала воздух сверкал разрядами молний. Сгусток щупалец не сдавался: взметнулись неподъёмные конечности чудовища, задрожала земля под их ударами, осыпались острые сталактиты с потолка пещеры. Воины Императора отпрыгивали в стороны, перекатывались и разили в ответ: отсекали тонкие щупальца, ранили толстые, плевались снарядами по сгустку тьмы, вызывая крики нестерпимой боли.  
Тварь рассвирепела.  
Дэй Ноф угодил в ловушку. Тысячи разрядов пронзили силовые доспехи и опалили их до черноты. Провидец потерял набранную скорость и рухнул под ударом могучего щупальца, которое ломало кости и давило плоть. Конечность встрепенулась и вновь поднялась в воздух. Дэй остался лежать без движений, и Сердце Льва заметил, как льётся кровь из прорех в броне.  
– Отомстим! – защитник капитула побежал по мостику под взглядом бесчисленного множества глаз, без порядка налепленных на грузном теле.  
На полпути земля ушла из-под ног. Сердце Льва в последний миг успел подпрыгнуть и зацепиться за одну из конечностей чудовища, свисающего под тушей. По телу твари прокатилась волна судороги.  
– Боишься, дрянь?!  
В ответ к защитнику капитула потянулись десятки щупалец.  
Л-0-К перекатился и ушёл от сокрушительного удара. Он подобрал болтер поверженного провидца и прыгнул. Живая лиана со множеством присосок и небольших шипов пролетела снизу, едва не бросив скитария на поживу леших, которые бежали позади. Л-0-К добрался до края пропасти и выстрелил. Тяжёлые снаряды порвали чёрную плоть и сбросили отсечённые части тела в бездонную пропасть.  
Сердце Льва подтянулся и вонзил топор в бугристую плоть. "Гнев" проревел от перегрузки, но пережевал зловонную плоть чудовища, погружаясь глубже.  
Тварь уже не просто кричила, а выла и тряслась от ужаса. Защитник капитула едва мог удержаться на агонизирующем теле. Сердце выдернул цепной топор, убрал его в магнитную зацепку и протолкнул в кровоточащее отверстие все гранаты, что были под рукой.  
Защитник капитула скатился к самому кончику щупальца и вонзил в плоть боевой нож, чтобы не сорваться.  
Взрыв забрызгал Льва тёмной кровью с головы до ног. Чудовище ещё агонизировало некоторое время, а потом затихло.  
Головная боль, которая сдавливала череп, сразу пропала без следа. Лешие перестали рвать на куски скитария и вообще утратили интерес к чему-либо. Сердце забрался повыше на труп чудовища, разбежался и спрыгнул рядом с изувеченным киборгом. Л-0-К потерял обе руки, но ещё мог ходить, чего нельзя было сказать о Дэе Нофе. В теле провидца, наверное, не осталось ни одной целой кости, но жизнь ещё теплилась. Защитник капитула освободил раненого от силовых доспехов и осторожно понёс в поисках выхода из подземелья. Ударная группа была как никогда уязвима, но древовидные твари потеряли былое бесстрашие и бежали прочь от воителей, измазанных кровью.  
Многие часы ушли у воинов, чтобы вернуться под свет звезды, но они всё-таки добрались до руин шахтёрского поселения, где их ждала приятная неожиданность. Тристан Мальдонадо выжил. Среди гор трупов возвышалась скала тактических доспехов дредноута. Маршал Войска Ночи, израненный и обожжённый кислотой, полдня бился в окружении опаснейших чудовищ.  
В тот день среди легенд о славных деяниях потомков Бледных Крестоносцев появилась ещё пара историй.

11  
Через неделю, когда прибыли подкрепления с Гот, и на W-678 объявили ксеноцид, а Флориан заключил договор с представителями мира-кузни.  
Палубу очистили от последствий психической бури, из-за которой по "Межзвёздному Скитальцу" прокатилась волна пожаров, и теперь она соответствовала торжественной обстановке. Два воинства стояли друг перед другом. Мрачные механизмы магосов, среди которых Сердце Льва рад был увидеть отремонтированного Л-0-К'а, и Возрождённые Из Пепла в сверкающих силовых доспехах. От вида переделанной брони некоторые техножрецы закатывали глазные имплантаты и прикрывали серебряные маски железными протезами, но "Ицамна" исправно справлялась с защитой хозяев.  
Капитул выполнил уговор, и в награду магосы пообещали оснастить Ангелов Смерти новыми силовыми доспехами. Кроме того механикумы взяли обязательство построить для Возрождённых звездолёт и снабдить их боевой техникой.  
Сердце Льва ощущал невероятную гордость. Ведь на этот раз именно он один принёс победу Возрождённым Из Пепла.

12  
По устоявшемуся обычаю, магистр капитула сам высекал имена погибших Ангелов Смерти на мемориальной плите, когда возвращался на Ицамну. Флориан Дескин не изменил этому правилу. Он помнил каждого, кто отдал жизнь за благо Империума и капитула. Когда работа подходила к концу, магистр почувствовал призыв, который, конечно, ожидал услышать гораздо раньше.  
– Я скорбел, – раздался могучий, словно водопад, голос Ицамны в голове Флориана, – поэтому не сразу решил поговорить с тобой.  
– Твой родич выжил из ума. Я убил из сострадания.  
Разум планеты долго не отвечал, Дескин вновь поднял зубило с молотком и высекал букву за буквой.  
– Мне горько было слышать стоны и бредни все эти годы, десятилетия, века, целые эпохи напролёт. Он заслужил покой. Однако ты совершил преступления куда страшнее, чем убийство. Прикоснулся к силе Разложения. Предал одного из своих воспитанников.  
– Я знаю, что делаю, Ицамна, – Флориан работал дальше, спокойно и без изъянов.  
Мир не ответил и отхлынул от мыслей магистра, как вода с берега во время отлива.  
Дескин завершил труд и смахнул пот со лба. На плите выделялась последняя строчка.  
Логан Прайс.

Интерлюдия "Вероятность успеха".  
Автор - Grim. Участник № 1  
http://forums.warforge.ru/index.php?s=&showtopic=236262&view=findpost&p=4307360

Интерлюдия "Стремления и шансы"  
Автор - Grim.  
http://forums.warforge.ru/index.php?s=&showtopic=241935&view=findpost&p=4391615


End file.
